tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Erinulmerluv as "Geoff" (Camp Drama)
First audition __NOEDITSECTION__ 16:36 TranscriptBot ae07ab24@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.7.171.36 has joined #Candile 16:36 TDIFan13 ~TDIFan13@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has joined #Candile 16:36 Hi. c: 16:36 mode/#Candile TDIFan13 by Bigez 16:36 hi 16:36 mode/#Candile TranscriptBot by Bigez 16:36 im so so sorry 16:36 <@TDIFan13> No problem! 16:36 <@TDIFan13> We just want you to audition. c: 16:36 <@Bigez> Hi, Erinulmerluv. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 16:36 <@Bigez> Hi, Erinulmerluv. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating.* 16:36 okay 16:37 im Erinulmerluv, and im auditioning for the roles of Geoff and Izzy 16:37 <@Bigez> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Geoff, and then you can audition for Izzy right after. 16:37 <@Bigez> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 16:37 yes 16:37 <@Bigez> Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 16:38 im so sorry im late btw 16:38 kk 16:38 <@Bigez> It's fine. 16:38 <@Bigez> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 16:38 im a guy btw excuse the font xD 16:38 probably about a 9 16:38 <@Bigez> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 16:38 i loved Total Drama roleplay by the way TDIFan13 16:39 <@TDIFan13> Thanks. 16:39 probably a 9 16:39 also I loved Dramatizing too although I never got to watch it! 16:39 <@Bigez> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:39 <@TDIFan13> Yeah, it was okay. 16:39 no not at ALL! i love everyone, if you guys are of a different age disability gender religion race or sexuality I do NOT care 16:40 like especially you guys 16:40 <@Bigez> Well, Ryan's Armenian. 16:40 <@TDIFan13> -_- 16:40 thats awesome 16:40 <@Bigez> But I guess that's all the fun of meeting new people. 16:40 <@Bigez> :3 16:40 I love Armenians thats so cool! 16:40 Thats awesome xD 16:40 <@Bigez> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 16:40 kk sure 16:40 im so happy this is happening 16:40 <@Bigez> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 16:40 i love your guyses roleplays 16:41 yes 16:41 wait, this is geoff right? 16:41 im so sorry 16:41 <@Bigez> Yes. 16:41 okay yes 16:41 its so exciting to be in an irc finally i got my java to work! 16:41 xD 16:42 <@Bigez> With who do you plan do engage in a relationship with? 16:42 whoever you guys want im totally fine 16:42 <@Bigez> Well. 16:42 <@Bigez> It's your character, your decision. 16:42 <@TDIFan13> We would prefer Lindsay. 16:42 okay 16:42 lindsays great 16:42 i love lindsay! 16:42 <@TDIFan13> Great. :D 16:43 <@Bigez> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 16:43 honestly whatever 16:43 im fine with anything 16:43 maybe like a protagonist 16:43 but if you guys want something else thats totally fine 16:43 <@Bigez> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 16:43 oh my god 16:43 you guys are going to hate me 16:43 im so sorry 16:44 if you guys want to kick me out right now you can 16:44 i understand 16:44 im so sorry 16:44 <@Bigez> You don't have them? 16:44 first im late and then i forgot everything 16:44 <@Bigez> no. 16:44 im so sorry 16:44 <@Bigez> I mean. 16:44 <@Bigez> You can stay. 16:44 <@Bigez> But. 16:44 im sorry 16:44 im so sorry i promise ill make one 16:44 i can totally e-mail it to you 16:44 im so sorry 16:44 <@Bigez> Alright. 16:44 <@Bigez> Or just post it on the wiki. 16:44 okay 16:45 im so sorry 16:45 thanks so much 16:45 you guys are the best 16:45 you guys are honestly the best 16:45 thanks so so much 16:45 im so sorry 16:45 <@Bigez> Great. Your character for your scene is Geoff. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 16:45 okay 16:45 Bigez has changed nick to Beth| 16:45 what number should i be 16:45 totally up to you guys 16:45 im so sorry 16:45 <@Beth|> Just be "Geoff1" 16:46 Erinulmerluv has changed nick to Geoff1 16:46 if you need me to change i totally will 16:46 <@Beth|> It's fine. 16:46 <@Beth|> Begin. 16:46 okay 16:46 what theme should i use 16:46 <@Beth|> Whatever you want. 16:47 its totally up to you 16:47 im fine with anything 16:47 you guys probably know what's best 16:47 <@Beth|> Use the one you have now. 16:47 okay totally! 16:47 <@Beth|> Begin. 16:47 <@Beth|> Oh, hey, Geoff. :$ 16:47 Oh hey Beth. 16:48 <@Beth|> Listen, I need... guy advice. 16:48 <@Beth|> D: 16:48 Okay, i need girl advice. 16:48 D: 16:48 you go first 16:48 <@Beth|> Okay! 16:48 <@Beth|> Well. 16:48 <@Beth|> I like Justin, but he doesn't notice me. 16:48 Yes???????????????????????????? 16:48 <@Beth|> What should I do? 16:48 Okay! 16:48 <@Beth|> D: 16:48 I like Bridgette and she doesnt like me either 16:48 What do I do :( 16:48 <@Beth|> well. 16:49 <@Beth|> Maybe you should buy her lotion! 16:49 <@Beth|> Girls love lotion! 16:49 Girls also love Camp Drama 16:49 (;P) 16:49 <@TDIFan13> (cute.) 16:49 (thanks ;P) 16:50 xD 16:50 <@Beth|> Get her a bottle of Croissant Mist! 16:50 <@Beth|> Straight from Paris! 16:50 <@Beth|> :3 16:50 OK, thanks Beth! 16:50 Your the best. 16:50 You really are so awesome 16:50 thanks so much 16:50 <@Beth|> What should I do with Justin?? 16:50 <@Beth|> D: 16:50 get him lotion 16:50 your idea was amazing 16:51 <@Beth|> Yeah, I'm sure he'll like it too! 16:51 <@Beth|> Thanks Geoff! 16:51 no problem 16:51 thanks Beth! 16:51 <@Beth|> We'll end the scene here. 16:51 your the best 16:51 okay 16:51 thanks so much 16:51 that was so awesome 16:51 your such a good roleplayer 16:51 <@Beth|> Your second character is Izzy. We'll redo the audition process with them now. Second audition 16:51 <@Beth|> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 16:51 Beth| has changed nick to Bigez 16:52 no 16:52 Franky494 ~Franky494@68.142.243.103 has joined #Candile 16:52 Hi 16:52 hi! 16:52 <@TDIFan13> ARE 16:52 <@TDIFan13> YOU 16:52 <@TDIFan13> KIDDING 16:52 <@TDIFan13> ME 16:52 my turn? 16:52 sure if you want 16:53 im fine with anything 16:53 who are you auditioning for? 16:53 <@Bigez> nO. 16:53 <@Bigez> *No. 16:53 <@Bigez> Franky 16:53 Geoff and Tyler 16:53 <@Bigez> You need to leave this chat for now. 16:53 thats so cool 16:53 im auditioning for geoff and izzy 16:53 I hope you get the part 16:53 <@Bigez> Franky. 16:53 ;P 16:53 thanks 16:53 <@Bigez> You need to leave this room, we're in the middle of an audition. 16:54 My audition is at 8:00PM EST 16:54 <@Bigez> 8:05 EST 16:54 thats cool 16:54 i was late for mine 16:54 okay 16:54 do I leave 16:54 how do I go 16:54 right click the channel name 16:54 at the bottom 16:54 <@Bigez> Right click the room. 16:54 Bigez knows what hes saying 16:54 hes smarter than i am ;P 16:54 then what 16:55 Bigez is doing an audition 16:55 mine 16:55 for Izzy 16:55 so you did Geoff? 16:55 <@Bigez> Click close. 16:55 <@Bigez> @Franky 16:55 okay 16:55 thanks 16:55 nice to meet you 16:55 good luck 16:55 Franky494 ~Franky494@68.142.243.103 has left #Candile [] 16:55 thats awesome 16:55 that was so fun 16:55 <@Bigez> Continuing on. 16:55 <@TDIFan13> ... 16:55 <@Bigez> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 16:55 yes 16:55 well its up to you guys 16:56 Franky494 ~Franky494@68.142.243.103 has joined #Candile 16:56 good luck 16:56 mode/#Candile Franky494 by Bigez 16:56 mode/#Candile Franky494!*@* by Bigez 16:56 Franky494 was kicked from #Candile by Bigez Franky494 16:56 thanks! 16:56 you too 16:56 <@Bigez> It's your character, you have control. 16:56 <@Bigez> :p 16:56 its mine now? 16:56 wow thats so cool 16:56 thanks so much 16:56 wait izzy or geoff? xD 16:56 <@Bigez> No I mean. 16:56 <@Bigez> Like. 16:56 <@Bigez> If you do happen to get Izzy. 16:56 or geoff 16:56 <@Bigez> You have complete control over her. 16:56 ;P 16:56 <@Bigez> Yeah. 16:56 okay 16:57 well 16:57 i hoped to maybe cure izzy of her craziness 16:57 like she drinks a potion and then it goes away or something idk ;P 16:57 <@TDIFan13> Brilliant. 16:58 thanks 16:58 <@Bigez> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 16:58 anything i dont even mind 16:59 <@Bigez> Okay. 16:59 im so happy you guys let me come in late 16:59 <@Bigez> Great. Your character for your scene is Ezekiel. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 16:59 Franky4944 ~Franky494@68.142.243.103 has joined #Candile 16:59 hello 16:59 my turn yet 16:59 <@Bigez> ... 16:59 yes 16:59 sure 16:59 <@Bigez> No. 16:59 <@TDIFan13> -_- 17:00 if you want 17:00 <@Bigez> Franky, you will legit be banned from auditioning if you don't follow the rules. 17:00 i think im done 17:00 <@Bigez> Not yet. 17:00 no 17:00 please 17:00 im sorry 17:00 <@Bigez> Okay, leave. 17:00 im just so excited 17:00 okay thanks 17:00 good luck 17:00 have fun 17:00 thanks 17:00 you too 17:00 Franky4944 ~Franky494@68.142.243.103 has left #Candile [] 17:00 hes so nice 17:00 <@TDIFan13> ... 17:00 <@TDIFan13> yeah 17:00 <@Bigez> Great. Your character for your scene is Ezekiel. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 17:00 Geoff1 has changed nick to Izzy2 17:00 <@Bigez> Hey, Izzy. 17:01 hey ezekiel 17:01 -drinks potion- 17:01 WHOAAAAA 17:01 im normal! 17:01 <@Bigez> Ya know, Izzy, my dad says to stay away from girls like you. 17:01 <@Bigez> Says that you're nothing but trouble, eh? 17:01 really? 17:01 my dad says TDIFan13 and Bigez are the BEST ;P 17:01 (xD) 17:02 <@Bigez> Wowee! 17:02 Franky4945 ~Franky494@68.142.243.103 has joined #Candile 17:02 its 8:00 17:02 <@Bigez> ... 17:02 okay 17:02 <@Bigez> nO, fRANKY. 17:02 <@Bigez> *No, Franky. 17:02 <@Bigez> It's not your turn. 17:03 okay 17:03 sorry 17:03 <@Bigez> Leave until we call you in. 17:03 Franky4945 ~Franky494@68.142.243.103 has left #Candile [] 17:03 <@Bigez> We'll end the scene here. 17:03 okay! 17:03 thanks so much 17:03 you guys are the best 17:03 <@Bigez> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 17:03 if i could just say 17:03 this was an honotr 17:03 *honor 17:03 and if i get to work with you or TDIFan13 17:03 <@Bigez> Thanks, same to you! :) 17:03 I will be the luckiest guy in the world 17:03 Maybe we can all meet up sometime ;P 17:03 anyway thanks so much! 17:03 thanks so so much 17:04 sorry for being late and unprepared 17:04 im so sorry 17:04 bye 17:04 Izzy2 ~Erinulmer@90-227-192-37-no77.tbcn.telia.com has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 17:04 Franky4945 ~Franky494@68.142.243.103 has joined #Candile 17:04 my turn 17:04 if i could please try out for Chef instead 17:04 i know its last minute 17:04 but i dont want to compete 17:04 <@Bigez> No. 17:04 <@Bigez> We already have a Chef. 17:04 <@Bigez> Sorry. 17:05 okay 17:05 then nevermind 17:05 <@Bigez> Please go to this room #Fingeach 17:05 ill talk to you later bye 17:05 Franky4945 ~Franky494@68.142.243.103 has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 17:05 <@Bigez> ... 17:05 <@TDIFan13> .................. 17:05 <@TDIFan13> WHAT. 17:05 <@Bigez> ...... 17:05 <@Bigez> I'm banning him. 17:05 <@TDIFan13> WHAT 17:05 <@Bigez> I'm fucking banning him. 17:05 <@TDIFan13> THE 17:05 <@TDIFan13> FUCK 17:05 <@Bigez> On the wiki. 17:05 <@TDIFan13> JUST 17:05 <@TDIFan13> HAPPENED 17:05 <@TDIFan13> n 17:05 <@TDIFan13> no 17:05 <@TDIFan13> omg 17:05 <@TDIFan13> that's horrible 17:05 <@TDIFan13> he's SO ANNOYING 17:05 <@Bigez> I WANT TO FUCKING KILL HIM. 17:05 <@TDIFan13> you know what 17:05 <@TDIFan13> I'm not even counting these as auditions 17:05 <@TDIFan13> sorry 17:05 <@TDIFan13> no Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions Category:Two-part auditions